Hanging On
by Delevingne
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke ingin segera berkomitmen dan dengan sengaja menaruh 'benih' miliknya di bank khusus. Ingin segera berumah tangga dan memiliki anak untuk masa depannya. Haruno Sakura benci untuk menuruti segala keinginan sang Kakek yang menyuruhnya untuk segera hamil dan memiliki anak secepatnya sebelum kehidupannya terancam dibawah kekuasaan sang Kakek./Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Pencapaian umurnya yang ke dua puluh lima tidak membuat hidupnya merasa tenang dan baik-baik saja. Nyatanya, Haruno Sakura harus berhadapan dengan keluarga besarnya yang notabene memiliki sifat alamiah pemaksa dan keras kepala. Menuntutnya untuk memenuhi keinginan mereka apa pun itu.

Berkali-kali ia mencari alasan untuk tidak datang malam ini. Mereka mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama dan berbincang-bincang mengenai pekerjaannya. Memaksanya untuk datang dan tidak ada alasan lain untuknya kali ini selain menuruti kemauan mereka.

Sakura baru bisa datang pukul delapan setelah ia menghadiri acara _baby shower_ sahabatnya, Karin, dan memberikan banyak kado untuk calon bayi cantiknya nanti.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Tanpa senyum dan tanpa sapaan hangat yang biasa ia berikan. Sakura menarik kursi untuknya duduk dan membalikkan piringnya dengan diam.

Sang Kakek yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng kecil dan kedua orangtuanya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan marah karena sikap tidak sopannya membuat Sakura harus menghela napas pendek dan menatap malas kedua orangtuanya yang memilih untuk mengangkat bahu mereka dan kembali makan.

Makan malam selesai. Haruno Jiraiya membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain lembut dan kembali melipatnya seperti semula. Ia menatap satu-satunya cucu perempuannya yang kini sibuk dengan hidangan penutup dan enggan memandang ke arahnya. Membuat pria tua itu berdeham agar perhatian sang cucu mengarah padanya.

Sakura menoleh, ia menggigit apelnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana dengan acaranya? Berjalan lancar?"

Oh, Sakura paham betul apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kakeknya akan menjurus kemana. Ia melirik kedua orangtuanya yang sedang berharap kalau putri semata wayang mereka kini benar-benar serius berbicara pada sang tetua rumah.

"Lancar sekali, Kakek. Karin tampak senang," jawab Sakura singkat. Karin adalah sahabatnya. Mereka bertemu di gedung yang sama. Karin bekerja untuk Perusahaannya selama delapan tahun penuh dan menikah dengan kepala staf keuangan, Suigetsu, setelah berpacaran selama lima tahun. Sakura ikut berbahagia dengan mereka berdua. Terlebih ketika Karin sedang mengandung, Karin memberikan kepercayaan untuk Sakura dengan menjadi Ibu baptisnya, tetapi Sakura menolak. Ia tidak bisa menjadi seorang Ibu dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Kapan kau akan memberikan keturunan bagi kami?"

Ini yang selalu Sakura hindari selama ini jika mereka mengadakan pertemuan keluarga besar. Terlahir sebagai satu-satunya penerus Haruno, membuat beban berat yang harus ditanggungnya sangatlah berat. Tidak hanya dari sang Kakek, bahkan kedua orangtuanya kerap memaksanya untuk segera memberikan mereka cucu secepatnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Kakek, aku baru berusia dua puluh lima satu minggu yang lalu. Dan Kakek menginginkan keturunan lagi?" seru Sakura yang diberi tatapan tajam oleh Ibunya diseberang meja.

Sang Kakek menghela napasnya. Sakura yakin setelah ini hidupnya tidak lagi berjalan sama. Ia belum siap menjadi Ibu, belum sepenuhnya. Banyak hal yang harus dipelajari jika harus menjadi seorang Ibu. Ia harus meluangkan waktunya untuk memberi susu anaknya, atau terbangun di tengah malam ketika anaknya menangis karena mengompol atau haus. Sakura belum bisa melakukannya.

"Satu-satunya pemegang saham terbesar adalah dirimu. Jika kau tidak bisa menyanggupi permintaan yang mudah ini. Aku tidak janji kau akan masuk daftar pemegang kendali Perusahaan lagi atau tidak." Sang Kakek berkata tidak main-main. Membuat wajah Sakura memucat dan kepalan tangannya di atas meja menguat.

"Ayolah, sayang. Tidak sulit untuk menjadi seorang Ibu," kini suara lembut sang Ibu terasa seperti melodi kematian untuknya. Sakura menoleh dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Ia berharap sekali kalau Ibunya berubah pikiran dan tidak berbalik untuk mendukung keputusan Kakeknya. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura merasa kalah di sini. Sampai kapan pun dia akan kalah.

"Aku tidak ingin berkomitmen, Kakek ingat?" Sakura mengusap dahinya yang mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat dingin meskipun ruang makan ini dilengkapi pendingin ruangan yang luar biasa untuk tetap memberikan kesejukan di dalamnya. Tetapi Sakura tidak merasakan hal itu.

Sang Kakek mengangguk kecil. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menikah. Aku hanya ingin kau hamil dan memiliki anak sendiri. Aku tidak peduli dengan pernikahan."

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Kakek gila? Bagaimana aku bisa punya anak jika aku tidak punya seorang suami atau kekasih sekali pun?" Sakura berdecak sebal dan hampir saja menjatuhkan piringnya jika ia tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau bisa pergi ke bank sperma terbaik di sini. Ayah akan membantumu," sang kepala keluarga yang sejak tadi diam kini bersuara. Membuat Sakura terdiam di tempatnya seperti dihujami ribuan balok es yang membuat kepalanya semakin memberat dan terasa ingin meledak saat ini juga.

"Bank sperma? Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu."

Sang Kakek kemudian berdeham. Menyadari kalau perdebatan ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Ia menyayangi cucunya, tentu saja. Hanya Sakura cucu satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Tidak ada lagi selain dirinya. Ia ingin memiliki keturunan lain untuk membuatnya tetap hidup dan merasakan kehangatan rumahnya yang telah lama hilang semenjak istrinya pergi dua tahun yang lalu. Ia kesepian. Tentu saja. Putranya, Haruno Kizashi tidak bisa diharapkan lagi untuk memiliki keturunan dikarenakan kondisi Mebuki yang tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk punya anak.

Hanya Sakura harapan satu-satunya. Ia berharap kalau Sakura bisa memiliki anak dan membuat hidupnya kembali berwarna lagi. Permintaan yang aneh dan tidak logis, tapi itu yang selalu dimimpikannya tiap malam.

Sakura sudah tidak lagi tinggal bersama mereka sejak umurnya dua puluh tiga tahun. Wanita itu dengan segala kekeraskepalaannya memilih untuk angkat kaki dan mencari tempat tinggal lain agar berada jauh dari lingkungan keluarganya sendiri. Jiraiya terkadang berpikir kalau ia terlalu keras pada cucu tersayangnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk mewujudkan keinginannya.

Dia ingin darah Haruno mengalir pada keturunannya. Dia tidak ingin mengadopsi anak angkat. Dia ingin itu darah dagingnya sendiri. Terlepas bagaimana kondisi sang Ayah dari bayi itu sendiri, ia tidak peduli.

"Batas waktumu sampai dua bulan depan, Sakura. Jika, kau belum hamil … Kakek terpaksa mencabutmu dari daftar pewaris saham dan deposito di bank. Kau akan hidup susah di jalan dan aku tidak akan pernah mau menganggapmu lagi sebagai cucuku. Ingat itu." Lalu, Jiraiya keluar dari ruang makan dengan diikuti napas memburu dari Sakura.

Wanita itu hampir saja menangis jika sang Ibu tidak mendekat ke arahnya dan mengusap lembut bahu bergetarnya. Sakura menoleh pada kedua orangtuanya. Ia tersenyum sinis ketika mendapati wajah sang Ayah yang tampak santai dan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa kalian ingin kejadian seperti yang dialami Sasori akan terulang?" tanya Sakura sarkatis dan langsung membuat sang Ibu yang berdiri di belakangnya membeku di tempat. Usapan tangan di bahunya berhenti seketika. Membuat senyum pedih Sakura melebar.

"Lakukanlah, Sakura. Kalau itu maumu, kami tidak akan pernah melarangmu melakukan apa pun," jawab sang Ayah bijak. Meskipun hatinya bergejolak memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Sang Ibu mulai terisak kecil. Ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di perpotongan bahunya. "Tidak, sayang. Jangan lakukan itu pada kami. Ibu berjanji, setelah kau hamil dan melahirkan, Ibu yang akan membantumu merawat bayi itu dan Ayahmu yang akan mengurus sisanya. Kau mengerti? Kami tidak peduli siapa Ayahnya, kau tahu yang terbaik tentang ini. Kakekmu hanya menginginkan sebuah bayi dan dia benar-benar menginginkan hal itu sebegitu besarnya. Tidakkah kau melihat itu di dalam matanya?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Dengar, Ibu percayakan ini padamu. Kami tidak ingin kau pergi dari hidup kami. Bahkan jika Kakekmu benar-benar membuangmu, kami akan selalu bersamamu. Ingat, Sakura, ini tidak akan lama. Kau hanya perlu hamil dan semua baik-baik saja. Untuk sandiwara selanjutnya biar Ibu pikirkan. Kau mengerti, sayang?" Sang Ibu mengusap lembut wajahnya yang memerah. Sakura menoleh dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi.

Mebuki jatuh terduduk dengan terisak dan Kizashi berusaha menenangkannya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini. Haruskah mereka menentang Jiraiya dan berpihak pada putrinya? Tapi kalau mereka benar melakukannya, Jiraiya tidak segan-segan menghancurkan mereka semua hanya karena obsesinya.

Jadi yang dilakukan Kizashi hanyalah diam dan berdoa. Semoga putrinya diberi kesabaran yang luar biasa dalam hal ini.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa tidur. Benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Semalaman ia terjaga dan menghabiskan empat kaleng soda dingin untuk membantunya melupakan masalahnya. Ia benci alkohol, bir atau segala macamnya. Itu akan membuatnya hilang akal dan kewarasannya. Ia akan mudah terjebak jika ia mabuk. Maka dari itu, ia menghindarinya.

Jika dia melakukan ini dengan orang lain, otomatis mereka harus berhubungan intim terlebih dulu dan Sakura menghindari hal itu. Dia merasa trauma jika harus melakukannya. Ia tidak pernah ingin menyentuh hal itu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Saat dirinya berusia tujuh belas tahun, dia pernah mengalami mimpi buruk yang mengerikan selama hidupnya. Ia harus terkurung dalam kegelapan beberapa tahun lamanya. Menjalani proses terapi berkali-kali untuk menyembuhkan mental dan fisiknya yang hancur. Kematian Sasori, kehamilan yang tidak pernah diinginkannya dan dirinya yang sekarat sudah cukup membuatnya takut untuk memiliki komitmen dan mencoba hidup baru yang lebih baik.

Sakura sudah merasa lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik dengan hidupnya saat ini. Saat itu, orang tua dan Kakeknya selalu ada untuk mendukungnya. Memberinya semangat untuk tetap hidup bagaimana pun caranya. Dan Sakura merasa hidup kembali setelah bertahun-tahun tenggelam di dalam kegelapan sendiri tanpa ada cahaya yang menemaninya.

Ia membasuh wajahnya di wastafel setelah menggosok gigi. Memandangi wajahnya yang memerah dan kedua bola matanya yang kini tampak memerah karena menahan kantuk. Mungkin ia akan jatuh tertidur jika rapat nanti. Atau dia memilih untuk tidur di kantor dibanding ia mencoba tidur di atas ranjang empuknya.

Sakura melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandinya. Membuka satu persatu pakaiannya dan memandang pancuran itu dengan kosong. Pikirannya sedang bercabang dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain melanjutkan aktifitasnya dan berakting seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Uzumaki Naruto, CEO dari Uzumaki Industries, memangilnya dengan suara cemprengnya yang membuat Sakura mendongak dan menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Sungguh, ia sedang tidak ingin bicara saat ini.

"Kau terlihat kurang baik pagi ini," Naruto kembali bersuara. "Apa karena rapatnya membosankan? Ya, ya, Sakura tidak apa jujur saja. Sasuke memang selalu membosankan jika sudah memimpin rapat." Naruto kembali berceloteh dan kali ini sambil tertawa. Membuat laki-laki berambut raven yang mencuat di sampingnya mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Ia memandang bergantian pada dua lelaki berbeda warna rambut dan kepribadian itu dengan senyum kecilnya. "Tidak, Naruto. Kita semua tahu bagaimana kehebatan dari Uchiha Sasuke itu sendiri, bukan begitu?"

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa ia melempar tatapan sinisnya pada Sasuke yang kini duduk memandangnya dengan pandangan dingin. Ia memang kurang bersahabat baik dengan lelaki satu itu meskipun sang Kakek selalu bersikeras untuk menjaga hubungan mereka tetap terjalin.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lusa." Sakura merapikan dokumennya dan pergi keluar ruangan rapat dengan diam. Langkah kakinya menggema seisi lorong dan Yamanaka Ino, asisten sekaligus sekretaris pribadinya sudah menunggu di dekat pintu lift.

"Ayo, Ino. Kita pergi untuk minum kopi sebentar."

Ino mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura kembali diam dalam lamunannya.

.

.

"Apa? Pergi ke bank sperma?" Ino mendekap mulutnya sendiri ketika Sakura hampir saja menepuk pipinya dengan keras karena ucapannya. Sakura memainkan gelas kopinya, tidak berniat menghabiskannya.

"Sakura, Kakekmu benar-benar gila." Ino kembali bersuara dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Sakura menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan memilih untuk menyetujui kata-kata Ino.

"Aku tidak mungkin meminta tunanganmu untuk membantuku, bukan?" Ino mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

Sakura menghela napas lelah. Ia meremas kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya dan menatap Ino kosong. "Aku harus pergi ke sana dan berkonsultasi dengan dokter di sana. Aku tidak mungkin mencari pria untuk melakukan ini, Ino."

Ino hanya diam dan berpikir keras mengenai ide gila Sakura dan permintaan tidak waras dari Kakeknya. Haruno Jiraiya yang terkenal akan harga diri dan martabatnya menyuruh cucu satu-satunya untuk hamil dan melahirkan agar memiliki keturunan. Ini konyol. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pria baya itu akan meninggal dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sakura mendesah berat. Ia ingin sekali mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di tanah dan tidak lagi kembali sampai semuanya selesai. Ini adalah mimpi buruk. Sakura tidak pernah berpikir akan mendapat masalah seperti ini hanya karena permintaan konyol Kakeknya.

"Mereka lupa dengan apa yang pernah dilakukan Sasori padamu," lirih Ino dan Sakura hanya diam. Ia tidak pernah ingin mengingat nama itu lagi selamanya. Meskipun nama Sasori masih tercantum di dalam data anggota keluarganya. Sakura tidak pernah mau mengingatnya. Dia cukup menjadi bagian masa lalu saja. Selesai.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke ingin sekali memiliki komitmen kuat dengan seorang wanita. Ia harus menikah. Usianya hampir menginjak kepala tiga dan ia masih setia melajang. Orang tuanya bahkan selalu menanyakan hal yang sama ketika acara makan malam keluarga berlangsung. Sasuke sendiri bosan selalu menghadapi pertanyaan yang sama dan tidak pernah mau menerima solusi yang baik dari keluarganya.

Seperti perjodohan misalnya. Sasuke benci dengan perjodohan. Perjodohan membuat Itachi sengsara dan hampir sekarat karena orang tuanya yang menjodohkannya dengan wanita dari kalangan atas yang terlihat anggun dan mandiri tapi tidak di belakang topengnya. Beruntung mereka sudah berpisah dan Sasuke yang membantu Itachi untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

Dan dia benci jika Ibunya turun tangan untuk mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

Tetapi dia sendiri merasa bingung. Ia harus menikah dan memiliki istri untuk menemani kesendiriannya. Terlalu memilih, itulah sifat utamanya. Tetapi jika tidak, dirinya akan mendapat wanita bermuka dua seperti apa yang pernah Itachi rasakan dan Sasuke tidak mau mengalaminya. Ia benar-benar ingin berumah tangga dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia untuk selamanya. Itu saja.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan Naruto atau Sasuke?" saran Ino ketika mereka kembali larut dalam keheningan.

Sakura terkekeh sinis. Ia menatap Ino dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau gila? Uzumaki Naruto akan menikah bulan depan. Dan Sasuke? Dia sama sekali bukan tipeku. Tidak sama sekali."

Ino berdecak. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri karena ikut memikirkan masalah sahabatnya yang sangat rumit ini. "Ayolah, Sakura. Kakekmu akan senang sekali jika kau bisa mendapatkan hati pria es itu. Dia mapan, kaya, sukses dan tampan. Anakmu tidak akan berbeda jauh darinya. Mewarisi keturunannya tidaklah buruk, bukan?"

Sakura mengabaikan saran Ino dan memilih untuk tetap pada pendiriannya dengan pergi ke bank sperma. Tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin. JIka ia pergi kesana, bagaimana kalau sperma yang diberikan adalah sperma milik pengedar narkoba atau pembunuh berantai? Atau sperma yang memiliki penyakit turunan? Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan itu lebih jauh lagi tentang keturunannya nanti. Setidaknya dia ingin anaknya nanti benar-benar menjadi anak yang sehat dan kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa," Sakura mendesah berat. Ia menumpu kepalanya dengan siku tangannya. "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tahu, hubungan kami hanya sebatas rekan kerja dan bisnis. Sisanya tidak ada."

Ino mengangguk samar. Ia tahu bagaimana hubungan Sakura selama ini. Wanita itu terlalu tertutup dengan segalanya. Bahkan dengan laki-laki sekali pun. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak pernah melirik Sakura sedikit pun, begitu pikir Ino. Sasuke tidak ada minat dengan sahabatnya. Sama seperti Sakura. Hubungan mereka berjalan seperti biasa. Rapat, berbincang-bincang, lalu pergi. Terus berjalan seperti itu.

"Kau harus menemaniku pergi besok, Ino."

.

.

Sakura pergi berkunjung kerumah orang tuanya yang secara otomatis ia akan bertemu dengan Kakeknya karena kedua orangtuanya tinggal bersama sang Kakek dibawah atap yang sama.

Ia melihat sang Kakek sedang duduk membaca majalah ekonomi dan bisnis yang membahas tentang lajunya perekonomian dan saham yang semakin melonjak naik untuk keuntungan finansial Perusahaan mereka. Sakura semaksimal mungkin mengatur segalanya dari dalam agar sang Kakek tidak kecewa padanya. Sakura terlatih menjadi pemegang kekuasaan sejak dirinya masih berusia dua belas tahun. Sang Kakek begitu mempercayakan hal ini padanya. Ia memiliki beberapa cabang di bisnis industri dan jasa. Bahkan sayap Haruno Enterpises akan melebar untuk menguasai komunikasi juga. Sangat sangat sukses, bukan?

"Sayang," Kakeknya memanggil dengan lembut dan Sakura tersenyum samar agar wajah bingungnya tidak terlihat oleh sang Kakek. Ia mendekat, memberikan sang Kakek pelukan singkat lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Di depannya, Ibu dan Ayahnya menunggu keputusannya dengan harap-harap cemas. Berharap kalau putri satu-satunya mereka tidak mengecewakannya.

"Aku bersedia."

Ayolah, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan senyum sang Kakek yang lebar karena dirinya dan uluran tangan yang melingkar di bahunya sangat menyentuhnya. Ia tentu saja menyayangi Kakeknya melebihi apa pun. Tapi untuk menjadi seorang Ibu … apakah dirinya bisa?

"Oh, sayangku." Suara Ibunya yang lembut membuat perhatiannya teralih. Ia melihat kedua mata sang Ibu yang berkaca-kaca dan memeluk suaminya hangat. Mereka saling berpelukan dengan sebuah senyum cerah yang terlihat di wajah mereka.

"Aku menyayangimu, kau tahu itu 'kan?" Sang Kakek membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat dan Sakura menerimanya meskipun ia merasa sedikit enggan. Tetapi berada di pelukannya, membuat Sakura merasa nyaman.

"Aku tahu, Kakek. Aku juga menyayangimu."

.

.

Ada alasan lain kenapa Haruno Jiraiya tidak pernah menginginkan anak adopsi untuk memberikan Sakura seorang teman. Menurutnya, itu tidak perlu. Cucunya sudah menjadi wanita tangguh dan mandiri. Ia tidak perlu seorang _partne_ r untuk menemaninya. Jiraiya sudah menentukan masa depan sang cucu bahkan ketika dirinya masih berada di rahim sang Ibu.

Mebuki memiliki gangguan yang sangat membahayakan ketika dirinya tengah hamil Sakura. Dokter memperkirakan kalau Mebuki tidak akan bisa memiliki anak dan dari itu, Jiraiya memberikan seorang anak laki-laki hasil adopsinya pada Mebuki untuk dirawatnya sebagai anak sendiri.

Mereka sangat senang. Jiraiya pun sama. Bahkan ketika ia tahu Mebuki bisa hamil meskipun keadaannya sangatlah rentan, ia sangat senang. Setidaknya, ia benar-benar mempunyai keturunan yang mengalir dari darahnya sendiri.

Dan suatu kejadian menimpa Sakura dengan begitu pedihnya. Sakura yang malang, harus mengurung diri di kamar dan hampir saja menghabisi nyawanya sendiri jika mereka tidak cepat-cepat menolongnya. Membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit dan beberapa dokter hebat untuk terapis agar mental wanita itu kembali pulih.

Baru setelah bertahun-tahun tenggelam dalam kegelapan, Sakura kembali bangkit. Ia menjadi wanita yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan Jiraiya makin bangga akan hal itu. Jiwa pantang menyerah dan selalu menatap ke depan adalah sifat yang diturunkan dari sang istri untuk cucunya. Ia selalu melihat Tsunade di diri Sakura. Melihat sifat yang istrinya punya di diri cucunya.

Maka dari itu, ia menginginkan satu keturunan lagi untuk membuatnya semakin bahagia dan merasakan hidup sekali lagi setelah sekian lama. Ia memang harus memaksakan kehendak ini pada Sakura dan untuk kebaikan wanita itu agar mau menghapus masa lalunya dan kembali menatap masa depan bersama anaknya nanti. Agar ia tidak terlalu berlarut dalam kesedihan hanya karena kesalahan orang lain yang ikut menyeret dirinya masuk di dalamnya.

Jiraiya memeluk Sakura erat. Ia tidak pernah ingin kehilangan cucunya. Tidak pernah. Bahkan ancamannya kemarin juga tidak akan pernah benar-benar ia lakukan. Ia tidak mungkin membuang Sakura begitu saja.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan seluruh pegawai berjas yang tampak sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Ia datang bersama Ino hari ini. Sakura takut kalau ia salah memilih, ini akan membahayakan masa depannya.

"Kalau spermanya berasal dari pria yang tidak baik. Aku yang lebih baik mati," Sakura berujar lesu setelah ia melangkah melewati lobi gedung dan pergi naik menuju lantai dua puluh.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memeluk Sakura erat. Pintu lift terbuka, Sakura sengaja memilih sperma berkualitas yang memang sengaja dipisah dari sperma lainnya di bank legal ini. Tentu saja, harga menentukan kualitas. Sakura tidak mungkin memilih sperma yang murah untuk masa depannya 'kan?

Salah satu pria dengan rambut kecokelatan menyapanya hangat. Ia yang menjaga rak-rak berisikan botol-botol sperma itu. Sakura mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Ia harus menyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi.

"Ya, Sakura, kau bisa melewatinya," gumam Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu menatap Sakura bingung yang tampak melihat-lihat rak besar di belakangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ini sangat berkualitas, Nona. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap pria itu meyakinkannya. "Memang harganya cukup menguras kantong. Tetapi kau akan merasakan efeknya di masa depan nanti."

"Berasal darimana sperma-sperma ini?" tanya Sakura.

Pria itu menoleh ke rak-rak besar itu dan kembali pada Sakura. "Kebanyakan dari pria lajang yang kaya dan sukses. Aku tidak akan memberikan datanya secara detail pada kalian."

"Apakah mereka tampan?" celetuk Ino yang diberi anggukan oleh Sakura.

Pria itu tampak berpikir keras. "Kami tidak bisa memberitahumu dengan detail, Nona. Jika kau berpikir kalau sperma ini berisi orang-orang jelek dan bau di Jepang, kau salah."

Sakura tampak berpikir. Ia melihat-lihat isi rak itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Apakah pemilik sperma ini akan mencari siapa yang membeli sperma mereka?"

Pria itu mengangguk dengan senyum dan Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Tentu saja, Nona. Kami akan menghubungi sang pendonor untuk ini. Lalu, mereka akan menemuimu dan kalian bisa berbicara lebih jelas lagi."

"Kalau pihak pendonor tidak menginginkan sperma mereka pada pihak pembeli, bagaimana?"

"Pihak kami akan mengambilnya kembali. Itu sudah menjadi peraturannya. Ini hanya berlaku untuk kategori ini. Jika kau pergi ke lantai bawah, kau tidak akan mendapat peraturan seperti ini." Jawab pria itu ramah.

Sakura berpikir keras. Ia melirik Ino yang tampak setuju dengan usul pria itu. "Kau yakin dari mereka berasal dari golongan atas?"

Pria itu mengangguk mantap. "Kami memilih yang terbaik untuk kategori ini. Kau bisa menuntut kami kalau tidak puas dengan pelayanan kami."

Dan ini waktunya untuk memilih. Sakura menatap jauh-jauh ke dalam rak itu dengan intens. Ia harus memilih yang tepat dan benar. Jangan sampai ini merugikan dirinya dan juga calon bayinya nanti. Kalau ia memilih sperma yang salah, itu akan memalukannya. Kakeknya juga pasti akan menyayangkan akan hal itu.

Dan ini juga jalan terbaik tanpa harus menjalani sebuah komitmen serius yang sangat dihindarinya.

"Bisa ambilkan botol kedua dari kanan di rak ketiga?"

Pria itu segera menekan tombol di dalam komputernya dan botol itu otomatis berada di hadapan Sakura dengan alat canggih mereka. Sakura memperhatikan botol kecil itu seksama, bertuliskan inisial U.S disana dalam huruf kecil.

"Ini milik siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Rahasia, Nona. Ini adalah peraturan kami."

"Oh, ya Tuhan," seru Ino ketika dia menemukan senyum menyebalkan dari pria itu.

"Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Kau bisa membawanya pergi ke dokter kandungan dan menanyakan hal ini untuk lebih detailnya," saran Ino yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh Sakura.

Sakura membuka tas kecilnya untuk mengambil pulpennya. Ia menuliskan nominal di sebuah cek yang sudah disediakan pihak bank dan menandatangani beberapa perjanjian penting nan membosankan. Setelah itu bisa pergi membawa botol itu dan bersiap untuk menemui siapa calon Ayah dari anaknya nanti.

.

.

"Sperma ini sangat kuat dan sehat. Kau pasti berhasil menjalani proses ini," dokter itu memberi gambaran tentang hasil tes yang dilakukan Sakura. Tidak ada indikator penyakit mematikan yang terkandung di dalam sperma itu. Sakura bisa bernapas lega kali ini. Ia tidak salah memilih, semoga saja.

Ino tersenyum lebar ketika Sakura ikut duduk bersamanya. Wanita itu jelas-jelas ikut berbahagia dengan sahabatnya. Tapi wajah Sakura yang masam masih membuat Ino bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Bagaimana kalau pemilik sperma ini adalah orang asing yang buruk atau entahlah, aku sendiri tidak yakin," bisik Sakura frustrasi.

Ino mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya dengan mengusap lembut bahunya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita coba saja. Pihak bank juga mengatakan hal yang sama kalau kau tidak ingin melanjutkannya. Uangmu akan dikembalikan mereka."

Dokter keluar dari dalam laboratorium. Mereka membicarakan tentang proses selanjutnya. Wajah Sakura memucat seketika. Jarum suntik, operasi besar dan apa itu? Menggunakan beberapa alat medis yang canggih? Oh, tidak. Sakura benci hal ini.

"Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ino memanggil nama sahabatnya yang kini duduk diam dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Wajah wanita itu berubah pucat pasi dan napas yang dikeluarkannya juga memburu.

"Aku punya ketakutan sendiri dengan alat-alat medis, dokter," lirih Sakura yang bisa didengar oleh dokter cantik dengan rambut hitam ikal itu.

"Bagaimana kita bisa memproses ini lebih lanjut lagi kalau kau memiliki fobia pada hal-hal medis?"

Sakura menutup wajahnya dan bahunya tampak bergetar. Ino meminta izin pada sang dokter untuk membawa Sakura keluar dan menghirup udara segar agar pikirannya kembali fokus. Ini demi dirinya. Sakura harus melakukannya demi masa depannya.

"Ino, aku tidak bisa," Sakura terisak pelan dan bersandar pada kursi taman rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan bola mata sewarna hutan itu tampak putus asa dan lelah. Ino tahu, Sakura tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Dia berpikir kalau sang dokter memiliki cara lain untuk membuatnya hamil selain menggunakan alat-alat mengerikan itu.

"Sakura, kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, apa yang harus kaulakukan? Ini cara satu-satunya agar kau hamil. Kalau tidak, kau harus melakukan cara alami untuk membuatmu hamil. Apa kau mau?" Ino berusaha membujuknya dan Sakura menggeleng frustrasi. Kepalanya terasa memberat. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Menangis di pelukan sahabatnya.

.

.

Ini bermula ketika ia berumur tujuh belas tahun. Orangtuanya mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki sejak dirinya masih berumur tiga bulan. Sang Kakek lebih tepatnya yang membawa Sasori, nama laki-laki itu ke rumah untuk pertama kalinya. Untuk dirawat dan dibesarkan layaknya anak mereka sendiri. Dan kedua orangtuanya menyanggupinya.

Mebuki saat itu di diagnosis tidak akan memiliki anak sampai waktu yang lama bahkan tidak bisa sama sekali karena gangguan pada rahimnya akibat benturan yang terlalu keras ketika kecelakaan yang dialami sang Ibu ketika masih berumur lima belas tahun. Dengan mendatangkan Sasori ke rumah, sang Kakek percaya kalau suatu saat nanti Mebuki bisa hamil dan memberikannya seorang keturunan yang mengalir dari darah dagingnya sendiri dan bukan orang lain.

Jadi, ketika Mebuki benar-benar positif hamil. Pihak keluarga sangatlah senang. Mereka sangat menanti kelahiran si kecil tanpa melupakan Sasori yang notabene bukan anak kandung mereka.

Lalu, Sakura lahir. Bayi perempuan cantik yang akan menjadi kebanggaan keluarganya suatu saat nanti. Impian sang Kakek akan terwujud nanti karena kelahirannya. Semua keluarga besar menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Mereka memberikan segala kado dan perhiasan yang mahal untuk Sakura. Bahkan ketika dirinya menginjak dewasa, sang Kakek beserta anggota keluarga yang lain masih sering memanjakannya. Tidak ada kata tidak untuk Sakura. Apa pun yang Sakura inginkan, akan segera terwujud saat itu juga. Uang bukanlah masalah. Asalkan Sakura merasa senang, mereka akan ikut senang.

Ketika mereka beranjak besar, Sakura semakin menyayangi sang kakak yang hanya berbeda lima tahun darinya itu. Sasori selalu ada untuknya. Bagaimana pun yang terjadi, Sasori selalu ada untuk menjadi pahlawannya. Sakura sering sekali manja pada lelaki itu. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama walaupun hanya sekedar menonton televisi di waktu senggang.

Sampai dimana sebuah kejadian merusak hidupnya. Sasori yang disayanginya, tidak lagi menjadi Sasori yang dulu. Melainkan berubah menjadi Sasori yang merusaknya. Membunuhnya dalam sekejap mata hanya dalam satu malam.

Sasori saat itu memiliki seorang tunangan cantik. Gadis itu berprofesi menjadi model sekaligus pemain piano handal yang namanya sudah melejit seantero Jepang. Ditambah hubungannya dengan Sasori semakin melambungkan nama gadis itu.

Tapi ada kejadian dimana gadis itu meninggalkan Sasori demi orang lain. Dimana hari pernikahan mereka hanya menghitung hari, gadis itu meninggalkannya tanpa kata-kata dan pergi begitu saja menghilang. Sasori menjadi lebih pendiam dan terkadang berteriak frustrasi di kamarnya. Sakura merasa iba, ia ingin sekali menghibur sang kakak tapi dilarang oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Sampai dimana sifat Sasori yang lembut dan penyayang berubah menjadi kasar dan mudah marah. Ia sering pulang malam hanya karena pergi ke bar malam untuk mabuk bersama teman-temannya dan terus seperti itu sampai ia berani menyentuh benda haram bernama narkoba.

Sang Kakek sudah menegurnya dengan tamparan dan pukulan yang membuat tubuh indahnya harus memar dimana-mana. Tapi Sasori tidaklah mendengarkan nasihat sang Kakek. Dia justru semakin terperosok masuk ke dalam lubang hitam dan menyeret Sakura ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

Sasori yang mabuk berat dan kedua orangtuanya yang pergi untuk sebuah tugas di Berlin, membuat Sakura harus berada di rumah seorang diri bersama beberapa pelayan dan anjing penjaga. Sakura tidak pernah merasa keberatan akan hal itu. Ia sering ditinggal sejak dirinya masih kecil. Terkadang sang Kakek yang menemaninya. Namun karena kesehatan Jiraiya sedang tidak baik, Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah.

Sasori masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu. Membuat Sakura yang sudah terlelap tidur harus terlonjak kaget karena suara dorongan pintu yang keras membuatnya terjaga. Bau alkohol menguar dimana-mana. Sakura menutup hidungnya ketika Sasori mendekat ke arahnya dan bau alkohol lelaki itu terasa menusuk hidungnya.

Sampai dimana Sasori memperkosanya. Mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan dan jeritan darinya yang merasa ternodai karena kebodohan sang Kakak.

Tiga minggu kemudian, orangtua Sakura mendapati putri mereka terbaring tak sadar di atas kasur dengan pergelangan tangan mengeluarkan darah dan botol obat penenang yang berserakan di atas kasur. Sakura sudah terbaring kritis sejak semalam dan orangtuanya baru menyadarinya karena pintu kamar putrinya selalu terkunci dan Sakura menjadi pemurung akhir-akhir itu.

Sang Kakek yang terkejut ketika mendapati kabar kalau Sakura keguguran dan harus secepatnya rahim cucunya dibersihkan membuat Jiraiya naik darah. Ia mencari siapa pelaku yang sudah menodai cucu kesayangannya dengan sangat amat tidak bermoral. Dan disitulah, Sasori maju dengan wajah memerah dan mata membengkak menceritakan segala detailnya. Sasori memang mabuk, tapi ia masih bisa mendapati kesadarannya ketika ia mendengar Sakura menangis dan tubuh gadis itu yang telanjang tersembunyi di balik selimut.

Jiraiya dengan seluruh tenaganya menampar Sasori dengan keras. Membuat darah keluar dari mulut lelaki itu dan tangisan dari Ibunya membuat Sasori hanya bisa duduk diam. Segala cacian makian dilontarkan sang Kakek untuk Sasori. Membuat lelaki itu semakin dirundung dosa terdalam karena sudah mengotori adiknya.

Lalu, tidak lama setelah kejadian itu terdengar kabar kalau Sasori tewas karena mobilnya masuk ke dalam jurang dan dokter forensik yang mendapati kalau laki-laki itu dalam keadaan overdosis ketika sedang mengemudi. Membuat mobilnya oleng ke pinggir jalan dan menabrak pembatas jalan hingga akhirnya masuk ke dalam jurang sedalam lima belas meter dan tewas.

Pukulan telak itu membuat keluarga Haruno berduka sampai jasad Sasori dibaringkan di pemakaman terakhirnya dan perlahan-lahan kondisi Sakura yang mulai pulih meskipun tidak seluruhnya. Setidaknya, Sakura sudah melewati masa kritisnya.

Dan rasa trauma itu masih membekas sampai saat ini. Bahkan mungkin akan terus membekas untuk selamanya.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke datang setelah pihak bank menghubunginya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Ini berarti suatu kemajuan untuknya. Ia akan menemukan seseorang untuk berkomitmen bersamanya. Kalau pun nanti si wanita tidak memasuki kriterianya, dia akan mundur dan mengambil kembali sperma miliknya. Ini sangat penting untuknya, dia kehabisan akal untuk mencari calon pendamping hidupnya selama ini. Tidak semua wanita benar-benar mau berkomitmen dengannya jika tidak karena uang dan ketampanannya. Dia serius. Dia muak dengan wanita seperti itu.

Dan dia dengan sengaja memberikan spermanya untuk dilabeli dengan harga tertinggi diantara lainnya dan meminta pihak bank untuk merahasiakan identitasnya.

Mereka menyetujuinya dan Sasuke cukup senang akan hal itu. Pastinya si pembeli akan memikirkan ulang untuk membeli sebuah botol sperma dengan harga tinggi jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Dan jika ada yang benar-benar membelinya, pastilah wanita itu tidak sembarangan karena mengerti dengan istilah 'harga menentukan suatu kualitas'.

Jadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan si pembeli setelah pihak bank mengatur jadwal mereka untuk bertemu karena identitas dari pemilik sperma itu masih dirahasiakan. Sasuke segera menepikan mobilnya di sebuah restaurant cepat saji Cina yang terkenal. Dia tahu kalau kali ini pembelinya tidak akan sembarangan, terlihat sekali dari tempat pertemuan mereka yang terbilang cukup _highclass_ ini. Sasuke cukup senang, karena impiannya sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Ia diantarkan oleh pegawai pria yang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu restaurant. Pria itu mengantarnya menuju meja kecil di sudut ruangan untuk privasi mereka berdua. Maka, ketika oniks gelapnya menangkap ada sosok wanita yang duduk dengan menatap kosong pada luar jendela, matanya melebar.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara yang tak asing di telinganya. Kedua matanya melebar terkejut ketika menemukan sosok laki-laki tegap berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan bodohnya tentang hal lain kalau jelas-jelas Sasuke datang untuk menemuinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau …" suara Sasuke tertahan di tenggorokannya dan Sakura menggeleng kecil seraya memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Duduklah dulu. Kita akan bicara."

.

.

Rei Gaara masuk ke dalam gerbang sebuah rumah bak istana yang tersembunyi dalam luasnya taman rumah yang indah dan ditumbuhi banyak pohon hias dan bunga-bungaan. Ini kali pertamanya berkunjung ke rumah Haruno setelah sekian lama.

Salah satu pria yang berjaga di depan pintu segera membukakan pintu untuknya setelah ia memberitahu namanya pada pria itu. Lalu, pemandangan interior rumah yang mewah menyambut kedatangannya. Gaara tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah lukisan besar dimana ada sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya terurai di sana. Lukisan itu khusus untuk dibuat untuk wanita itu seorang. Dengan gaun putih panjangnya, sang pelukis dengan mahir melukiskan dirinya dengan sempurna. Tidak ada sisi dari mana pun dari wanita itu yang terlihat cacat. Dari wajah, hingga lekuk tubuhnya, semua terlukis sempurna.

Haruno Sakura.

Nama itu terucap begitu saja dibibirnya ketika mengetahui siapa sosok yang pernah menjadi bagian masa lalunya yang selalu muncul di mimpi setiap malamnya.

"Gaara?"

Gaara menoleh ketika mendapati Nyonya Haruno, Mebuki, datang dengan sebuah senyum di wajah lembutnya. Lalu, wanita itu bergerak untuk membawa Gaara ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Ayo duduk. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu," Mebuki menarik tangan Gaara untuk duduk dan masih dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Pernah menjadi tetangga dekat dirinya, membuat Mebuki mengenal baik sosok pria dengan wajah tampan dan kelembutan hatinya yang membuatnya tersentuh.

Tentu saja Mebuki masih ingat betul siapa Rei Gaara ini. Lelaki yang notabene pernah menjadi kekasih putrinya ini mengenal baik dirinya. Gaara sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah waktu lalu. Sebelum kejadian itu menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua dengan menghilangnya Sakura dari kehidupan Gaara dan lelaki itu memilih untuk pergi ke luar negeri demi melanjutkan sekolahnya.

.

.

Sakura menyesap teh lemonnya dalam diam. Jujur sekali, dia tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Bagaimana bisa kalau sperma itu adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke? Memang tidak sia-sia dia membelinya. Semua keinginannya ada di diri lelaki itu. Sakura tidak perlu meragukan masa depan anaknya nanti. Tapi … kenapa pula harus Sasuke yang tidak berhubungan baik dengannya.

"Banyak hal yang harus kujelaskan padamu. Tapi aku akan menceritakannya dengan sangat singkat," ucap Sakura tegas. Ia memainkan garpu makanannya dan tidak berselera untuk menyentuhnya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia menunggu Sakura untuk berbicara dan memilih tetap menyimpan pertanyaannya di dalam kepalanya.

"Kakekku menyuruhku untuk segera hamil dan memiliki anak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terlalu obsesi seperti itu. Umurku masih dua puluh lima dan aku tidak ingin menikah waktu dekat ini," Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang. "Maksudku, mungkin untuk jangka panjang aku akan memikirkannya lagi. Yang terpenting, aku hanya butuh seorang anak. Itu saja."

"Keinginan Kakekmu? Bukan dirimu?" tanya Sasuke hampir pada nada tidak percaya.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia merasa malu karena menceritakan ini pada orang lain yang tidak memiliki hubungan dekat dengannya selain sebagai rekan bisnis. Sakura memang berteman baik dengan Uzumaki Naruto, tapi tidak dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Hubungan mereka sebatas di ruang rapat dan kantor. Jika bertemu di luar dari itu? Mereka akan memilih untuk tidak saling bertegur sapa seolah-olah mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal.

"Aku berpikir untuk mengadopsi anak dan bukan memiliki anak," Sakura menjawab dengan sedikit santai meskipun nada bicaranya terdengar kaku. "Tapi, kurasa anak yang berasal dari rahimku bukan masalah."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menikah," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura tersenyum sinis. Ia memainkan cangkirnya dengan alis terangkat satu. "Menikah? Jika itu tujuannya, aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu. Aku tidak perlu berkomitmen dengan siapa pun. Bayi itu akan menjadi tanggungjawabku tanpa bantuan dari Ayah itu sendiri."

"Dan Kakekku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku sendiri yang akan mengaturnya agar semua berjalan lebih mudah," Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menyela ucapannya.

.

.

"Benarkah itu?" Gaara tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya baru saja. Mebuki menceritakan segalanya yang sedang dialami oleh Sakura saat ini. Dilema besar wanita itu karena permintaan konyol Kakeknya.

Mebuki tidak pernah menceritakan pada siapa pun mengenai masa lalu kelam putrinya. Sejak tadi Gaara mendesak untuk tahu bagaimana kondisi Sakura setelah wanita itu memutuskan hubungan mereka dan menghilang begitu saja sampai Gaara hampir gila dibuatnya.

Rahasia itu akan tetap terkunci rapat-rapat selamanya. Hanya anggota keluarga yang tahu, tidak pada orang lain. Tidak juga pada Gaara. Biarlah, Sakura sendiri yang akan menceritakannya pada lelaki itu suatu saat nanti kalau putrinya sudah siap untuk memberikan alasan mengapa dirinya meninggalkan Gaara waktu lalu.

"Aku sangat bingung. Aku berusaha untuk bersikap netral tetapi kurasa Sakura masih sangatlah bingung. Kau mengerti 'kan maksudku? Bagaimana jadinya jika bayi itu terlahir tanpa Ayah?"

Gaara terdiam. Dia kembali dari London untuk meneruskan usaha sang Ayah yang bergerak di bidang komunikasi dan informasi. Setelah bertahun-tahun menetap di London, ini saatnya untuk kembali. Kembali pada orang tuanya dan juga pada wanita yang masih menawan hatinya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Jadi, ketika Mebuki menawarkan kesempatan bagus untuknya mengapa ia harus menolak? Inikah kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura lagi dan kembali menjalin hubungan setelah sekian lama. Menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius untuk masa depan mereka.

.

.

"Apa alasanmu dengan memberikan spermamu dan menaruhnya di bank? Otakmu sedang geser atau kau terbentur tangga rumahmu?" tanya Sakura sarkatis. Tidak mengira kalau orang secerdas Sasuke bisa begitu bodoh menaruh spermanya pada bank legal seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin berkomitmen. Jika mereka hamil dengan sperma milikku, otomatis itu adalah anakku. Kami akan menikah dan mengurus anak itu bersama."

Sakura menegang di tempat duduknya. Tangan kanannya terkepal tanpa sadar di atas pangkuannya. Ia mendongak, menampilkan raut wajah yang kaku dan sedikit pucat. Sasuke menyadarinya ketika mendapati iris hijau itu terlihat gelisah.

"Kalau begitu kau mengharapkan orang yang salah," jawab Sakura pelan namun bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan sebuah komitmen. Apa pun itu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memperhatikan wajah itu dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengembalikan botol itu padamu dan kau bisa menaruhnya kembali di bank sperma. Kesepakatan ini batal."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Apa aku sudah memutuskan itu? Kau memutuskan itu secara sepihak. Bukan aku."

"Tapi kau menginginkan sebuah komitmen, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lebih jauh lagi," lanjut Sakura dengan suara hampir membentak. Sakura mengusap dahinya dan mengatur napasnya agar lebih teratur. "Kau berharap pada orang yang salah, Sasuke."

"Kurasa aku akan memilih untuk mengikuti dirimu. Aku akan memberikan botol itu padamu dan jika kau benar-benar hamil … kita akan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Aku juga akan bertanggungjawab," tawar Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun sejenak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke berubah pikiran secepat itu. Tapi apa pun itu, Sakura akan memikirkannya. Ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Tidak ada cara lain lagi selain ini. Jika ia memilih untuk mencari sperma yang lain, dia takut jika itu tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Ini juga keturunannya, darah dagingnya, yang akan membawa nama baiknya nanti.

"Beri aku waktu dua hari. Aku akan memberitahumu."

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan meminta pelayan untuk membawa tagihan mereka.

.

.

Selalu terjaga dan mimpi buruk itu terus membayanginya. Mulai dari wajah Sasori yang masih terus berputar di kepalanya bahkan ketika gundukan tanah itu seperti mengejarnya. Sasori sudah lama pergi tapi bayang-bayang lelaki itu masih selalu menghantuinya setiap malam.

Seolah tidak cukup Sasori membunuhnya, dia berniat untuk menghancurkan kehidupan Sakura selanjutnya. Menghancurkan masa depannya, menginginkan takdir juga berlaku sama padanya. Sakura hancur karena dirinya dan Sasori memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena tekanan dari keluarga dan rasa bersalahnya pada Sakura.

Dan tentang Sasuke, dia sudah memikirkannya. Tidak ada lagi jalan keluar yang bisa ia tempuh saat ini. Sasuke mungkin akan mengerti dan membiarkan lelaki itu mencari wanita lain selama Sakura hamil. Sakura mampu menghidupi anak itu sampai besar nanti dengan finansialnya tanpa perlu campur tangan Sasuke dalam hal ini sebagai Ayah dari anaknya nanti. Sakura juga tidak akan pernah menuntut hak Sasuke untuk menghidupi anaknya. Dia tidak akan pernah mengusik kehidupan lelaki itu jika ia hamil nanti. Tetap berjalan seperti biasa dan orang-orang tidak akan mengetahuinya. Sakura sebisa mungkin akan mencari alasan lain jika sampai ini terbongkar. Menyembunyikan identitas sang Ayah dari sang anak dan media massa nanti.

Sakura berhenti untuk meminum obat penenang sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Dia takut jika kelewatan, dia akan mengalami overdosis berlebih dan nyawanya akan terancam. Sakura masih ingin hidup untuk menikmati masa-masa mudanya yang ia habiskan di rumah sakit dan beberapa alat-alat medis untuk kesembuhannya.

Jadi yang dia lakukan adalah dengan mencuci wajahnya dan memilih untuk menonton film dibanding harus kembali tidur dan mimpi itu akan menghantuinya lagi.

.

.

Sakura selesai menghadiri rapat penting dengan beberapa kolega bisnis yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan sebuah proyek di kawasan kumuh selatan Jepang. Rencananya ia akan membangun sebuah hotel besar di sana dan merelokasi penduduk yang tinggal di kawasan itu sebelumnya di sebuah tempat yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Rencananya proyek ini akan dibangun bulan depan dengan beberapa persyaratan dan tender besar yang siap berlomba-lomba untuk menawarkan penawaran besar padanya.

"Sasuke, bisakah kita bicara?"

Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto dan seorang pria tua berambut perak itu langsung mengangguk. Sasuke meminta izin pada mereka untuk undur diri dan pergi bersama Sakura menuju ruangan wanita itu untuk lebih menghargai privasi mereka berdua. Lagipula masalah Sasuke juga tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain Sakura seorang. Keluarganya bahkan tidak tahu kalau rencana gilanya dengan menaruh sperma di bank khusus itu hanya demi impiannya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Dan Sasuke kembali diam ketika lift membawa mereka ke lantai teratas gedung ini. Raut wajah Sakura yang ragu membuat hatinya sedikit tercubit. Akankah Sakura benar-benar melakukan hal ini?

"Kalau kau masih ragu aku bisa turun dan memberikanmu waktu beberapa hari lagi untuk memikirkan semuanya," timpal Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah masam.

"Tidak perlu."

Oh, ayolah. Sakura memang terkenal dengan sifat keras kepala dan egois dan entahlah, Sasuke belum mengenal Ibu dari calon anaknya dengan baik dan benar. Jadi, dia seharusnya memikirkan ini juga. Tapi tidak. Ia tidak memikirkannya dan merasa yakin dengan Sakura.

Ketika mereka melangkah beriringan menuju ruangan besar milik sang CEO, Sasuke merasakan langkah Sakura terasa memberat seiring pintu kayu berukiran unik itu terlihat di depan mata mereka.

Sakura membuka pintunya terlebih dulu dan Sasuke mengikutinya dalam diam. Tidak sampai beberapa map berjatuhan dari pelukannya dan tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Gaara?"

Sasuke mendongak, menemukan ada sosok laki-laki tampan dengan tinggi sama sepertinya tengah tersenyum lembut pada wanita yang kini berdiri dengan wajah terkejut dan mulut yang menganga. Bahkan Sasuke bisa menangkap adanya tatapan kerinduan dari lelaki itu pada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

End? Ahaha

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

 **Inspired: Imperfect Angel by Nureesh Vhalega and The Proposition by Katie Ashley.**

I know guys, that idea is so mainstream, but I can't stop my hand to writing this. So, let me know about you guys opinion. See you on the other fic, goodbye!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
